


The Chief Engineer's Hunt

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Our Trip goes on a hunt. (10/17/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Okay this is my very first stab at both a challenge and writing anything of slash or any fiction.  
  
Beta: Many thanks to Sue. Sue thank you for all your help with all my mistakes. I did some changes afterwards so if there are some mistakes they are mine alone and sorry bout that.  


* * *

Trip Tucker waited for his group's shuttle to land. He could feel the excitement building in his chest and spread throughout the rest of his body. Yes, he was looking forward to this hunt as much if not more than his other fellow hunters. The Prey's shuttle had already gone before them. That meant they had a good half hour ahead of the hunter's, but this did not matter to the hunters, for they were prepared and anxious to get started with the game that Hoshi Sato created. The game was simply a game of either being captured or catching.

The shuttle pod landed and the hunters exited the craft. They all stood there and surveyed their surroundings. Trip wished he had thought of this game himself, but secretly thanked Ensign Sato for her brilliant mind, though Sato probably would balk at how he decided to change some of the rules. The Hunters all had a designated prey and they were to only hunt them. Once they captured their prey then they were to bring them back to the shuttle pod where they would be held captive until the end of the game. The prey were to avoid their Hunters at all costs and try to make it back to their shuttle pod for them to win the game. Those who won the game were guaranteed shore leave on the next friendly planet.

Trip did not care for the shore leave because he had a different prize in mind, which was the only reason why he was here. The look on his prey's face when he secretly told him of the rule change he had made was priceless to Trip. Hell, he was even more excited when his would be prey took up the challenge even knowing what was at stake. Yes indeed, this was going to be a very interesting hunt. What his prey did not know was he had a trick up his sleeve that would make sure he would be the Victor.

There was a full moon and a bright cascade of silver light lit the night sky making the hunt easier for the Hunters. A green flare shot into the night air signaling the beginning of the Hunt. As prey, all they had to do was to avoid capture by the Hunters and make it back to their shuttle pod. One of the prey had more to worry about than just being captured, for his hunter had changed the rules and there was more at stake for him than just being captured. If he were captured he would have to submit to his Hunter. Would have to allow whatever was demanded of him. The thought of submitting to his Hunter was an appealing one and he debated just letting himself be captured.

His damn pride made him refuse to give up easily which lead him to where he was now making his way through some dense tall grass. He came up to a tree which he immediately climbed, hoping he could get some kind of view. A cascade of white light lit up the night signaling the a Hunter had found their prey. The night lit up and he saw from his vantage point that there was only one Hunter he could see and that Hunter was his Hunter. _Damn_ he thought to himself. He hoped his hunter hadn't actually seen him in his hiding spot and was bluffing by shining the light in hopes to get him to reveal himself.

His prey was close he could tell. Soon he would have his prize. Trip would enjoy his prize to the fullest. It was something he had wanted for a long time now and soon his wishes were about to be fulfilled. His little surprise was working out just as he knew it would. His prey did not have a chance.

Watching the Hunter come closer to his hiding spot made the prey hold his breath. How could he be so quick to track him down? As to answer his question there was a distinct bark and whine. _That rotten son of a bitch cheated_ he thought. He cheated.

"You can come down know Cap'n. No use in trying to hide. Consider yourself caught" Trip's voice rang out.

Jon jumped down from the tree and said in a stern voice, "That was cheating Trip."

The only answer he was awarded was a bright smile from Trip as he explained about using Porthos. "Hey you never came up with the rule not to use him or any other animal. Hoshi did not even list that in her rules either. So as I see it Cap'n I caught you fair and square and I get my prize." Jon just looked at Trip and sighed in defeat.

The game came to a close and everyone returned to the ship. Trip, thinking of only his prize, and Jon thinking of what would this do to their relationship. If Jon did admit it to himself he did want this to happen as much as Trip did. Only thing concerned Jon was he did not want to ruin a long friendship for just one night.

Trip watched Jon's expressions as they played across his face. He knew what was bothering Jon and it made Trip mad. His best friend thought he wanted tonight only and then they would be back to being best friends again. Hell, Trip did not just want one night with Jon—he wanted a whole lot of nights with Jon. Tonight he would convince Jon that he wasn't wanting just a casual fling but a serious relationship.

Once back on board Enterprise, Jon congratulated all the winners and had Hoshi put them on the roster for a two day leave. He looked around to see if he could see where Trip was, but there was no sign of his best friend. Jon thought this was a perfect opportunity to take his leave and get to his quarters. Maybe Trip would forget about his prize if he could not find him for a bit. It was a stupid thought but it sounded good to Jon's confused mind. "You're not thinking of running out on me are you Cap'n? You wouldn't be reneging on our agreement, now would you" asked Trip. Jon jumped at the sound of Trip's voice.

Turning he answered, "I thought you would forget about it if I disappeared for a little while." Laughter rewarded Jon's lame excuse and Trip walked closer to Jon and leaned closer to whisper into his ear, "I don't think I would forget about my prize Jon. I have been wanting this for a mighty long time and there is nothing that would deter me from me getting this. So why don't you and I go some place more comfortable?" Jon sighed and led the way to his quarters.

Trip followed Jon into his quarters and once the door slid shut Trip stepped forward and put his hands on his best friends shoulders. Turning Jon around, Trip brought him into an embrace. Trip hoped the embrace would calm Jon's nerves, but it didn't seem to help. "Jon, I would not do anything that would hurt you in anyway and I want you to know though I may want our friendship to go to the next level, I won't force it if you really are not wanting this. I only want you to know one thing. I love you, Jon and have for a long time. You may think I may think of you as just another quest, but I don't. I think of you as more of a lifetime commitment. That is, if you would be willing to allow it."

"You really mean that Trip?" Jon asked seriously.

Trip only answered him by bringing his lips to Jon's. "Is that meaningful enough?" asked Trip after raising his head. Both men smiled at each other. With a wicked grin Trip asked in his most sexy southern draw, " When do I get my prize?"

Jon smiled and pulled Trip close to him and said, "I guess this would be a good time as any." With that Jon kissed Trip passionately as he pulled on the zipper of Trip's uniform. "Love you Trip," Jon said between kisses as he led Trip to the bed to offer him his prize.


End file.
